erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Athrugadhi Empire of Ariilyth
Ariilyth is an Empire ruled by Emperor Aodhain Fhion. It is renowned for it's Phoenixes which are used more than often in warfare, as well as it's Biotics. It is a notable member of the Combine alliance. Background The Ariilythian Empire is a huge nation that despite it's rather small population compared to other nations, succeeds in maintaining the various colonies around Ingos as well as the mainland. It is a member of the Combine. Ariilyth was not long ago a very primitive and small nation, but grew to greatness at a fast pace and is already a scientifically advanced nation, it's colonies include: The Lunith colony on Obitus that holds the Narovin Facility where most of Ariilyth's scientific research and experiments take place, the Layrim colony (The land formerly ruled by the Bonekings that were defeated by Ariilyth in the war between the Eternal Imperium and the Combine), half of the Leviathan Islands used as military outposts that are shared between Vossland and Ariilyth as a sign of their close friendship, Ariilyth also posseses a colony on the remote planet of Natura Regnum as part of it's Combine membership, this colony is merely called the "Natura District", and finally the land north of Ariilyth, Jernheim. Although it's often debated if Jernheim truly is a colony or a mere puppet state as Jernheim, unlike the other colonies is officially "ruled" by it's former government, the Jernheimian Monarchy However in reality, the Jernheimian Monarchy hold little authority, General Hanval of Ariilyth is the unofficial ruler of the colony. Culture and Religion Ariilyth is one of the most cultured nations in all of Ingos Tenum. Their national animal, the Phoenix, is more than just a symbol. The Phoenixes play a huge role in Ariilythian culture, nearly everything in Ariilyth has something or other to do with the majestic birds. Even the name of the nation, "Ariilyth", means "Phoenix Kingdom" in an old and dead language. The Phoenixes' influence started with Rialoir, who became the prophet of the largest, oldest and most renowned religion in Ariilyth, Deusism. Which heavily involves the Phoenixes. It is believed to be the religion of the phoenixes as it was Eanciallmhar the King Phoenix Rialoir met, who started the spread of Deus worship to the humans via Rialoir. Eanciallmhar assisted Rialoir in his failing conquest of the then powerful Kingdom of Jernheim, this lead Rialoir to beleive the phoenix truly was assisted by a higher power. So he followed Eanciallmhar's religion and forced it upon his people, his successors followed his footsteps in this regard and the religion stuck even after Rialoir's oppressive line was no more. Deusists believe that Deus Ingens, the sun, is both the creator god and the lord of fire, they believe that Deus is the source of the Phoenixes, alongside Dia Fuar who was killed by the first and most powerful Phoenix created directly by Deus himself, Macaranghrian. The involvement of phoenixes in Ariilythian culture has actually only recently been revived, the phoenixes, while still the symbol of the nation, were not nearly as involved as they were before Aodhain took the throne. This is because the rulers before Aodhain, such as Harold and the Cold Crowns, were not as traditional. Aodhain was born and raised in the Ashfields which is by far the most cultured area of Ariilyth, during the reign of the Cold Crowns, the Ashfields was the only county that was influenced by the Phoenixes, but after Aodhain took over, that influence spread, now the entire Empire's culture is influenced by the Phoenixes. Many Ariilythian Empires have risen and fallen, but only 3 times has and Ariilythian Empire taken phoenixes as a cultural icon. These Empires are known as "Phoenix Empires". While it is not a literal Empire ruled by phoenixes, most of the people within these Empires, including the leaders, see themselves are phoenixes metaphorically. All 3 Phoenix Empires have originated from an Ashfieldish ruler. The 1st was founded by Rialoir Luath, the 2nd by Darhon Hilseth and the 3rd by the current Emperor, Aodhain Fhion. Politics Ariilyth is essentially like an old medieval kingdombut modernised. It is ruled by an Emperor. Although it's not a democracy, it does have a dew traits one would find in a democracy, for example people can vote on who's in charge of areas like Healthcare, Education, Law Enforcement, etc, but the Emperor holds the absolute power. The Emperor as of now is actually the first Emperor since the 2nd Empire, Aodhain Fhion earned the throne from Harold Uril by right of conquest when Ariilyth was but a single kingdom, Aodhain then transformed the nation into an Empire. Geography The Empire holds both environmental beauty as well quite barren landscapes. The Mainland * Firebird's Reach: The land to the west. The landscape here consists of moors as far as the eye can see, with a few rivers, lakes and the occasional lonely mountain. It is the capital county, and home to Aodh City. * Northwing County: An ugly volcanic tundra to the north-west with mountains peppering the northern border to Vossland. Not much wildlife is seen here, it's a dead land. However it is arguably the largest in Ariilyth. It is home to Northwing City * Talamh Croi: The land south-east of Northwing, a very forested area with much wildlife. Home to the city of Bolcan. * Dialand: The jewel land of Ariilyth, filled with much beauty and sights, ancient ruins can be found all over, here you are likely to leave a beauteous forest only to be greeted with a view of mountains with hidden ruins sticking out from them. It is an adventurer's haven. It's city, Ulava, matches it's county's beauty. * The Whitelands: The northernmost land of snow and frozen lakes, it is winter usually all times of the year here, except the summer. The city of Seryn resides here. * The Green Sea: Much like Talamh Croi, it is a forest area, however unlike Talamg Croi it is smothered by an everlasting fog, green coloured during the day, dark during the night, the only settlement here is the city of Maruhai, the residents of this place are a very superstitious bunch as strange things can be heard at night. * Southwing County: The south-eastern land of many rocks, canyons and mountains lacking any snow. It borders the An Xileel Empire to the south and is home to Southwing City, a stronghold wedged between 2 mountain ranges. * The Ashfields: The southernmost land covered in a desert of Ash, it is known for having the largest phoenix population and it is believed the ashes covering the land are from phoenixes that died here. The ashfields are home to the only known volcano in Ariilyth. The Inferno Mountain, although this volcano is quite inactive. The Ashfields is home to the most famous city of Belryn, home of Aodhain and many previous rulers. * Deus Desert: The hot land to the southwest, Deus Desert is not as sandy as it is dry, Deusists believe that Macaranghrian flew too close to the earth, here. And so burned the place dry. It is home to the city of Pyraak. * Asaland: The newly taken land to the east. It is a mysterious but beautiful place, filled with misty mountains, rivers and lakes. It is home to the city of Asa, another architectual marvel. Trivia *A common stereotype of Ariilythians is that they are all posses jet black hair. ** A common myth is that black haired Ariilythians are Phoenixes reborn as humans Category:Nations Category:Combine Alliance Nations Category:Ariilyth